Rin's Farewell
by aZnfantasygoddess
Summary: Why did you have to save me Lord Sesshoumaru? Why must you test Tenseiga on me? There were many people who died at the village...You could have at least saved someone much more beautiful than me there.


Rin's Farewell  
By, aZnfantasygoddess

Disclaimers:  
-InuYasha by Rumiko Takahashi  
-A Sky of Strobes by Maaya Sakamoto  
-Tori No Uta From Air

All in Rin's POV

This is it...I'm accepted to be the mate of Kohaku. Of course, he's human too. He's also the adopted son of Lord Kiyomori, his sister Sango, mate of Miroku, rules the Eastern Lands with Miroku. They all seem so happy. Can I also be happy like them? Like everyone else? I've met Kohaku once, but it wasn't a fun experience. We hated eachother a lot. But I guess that could of meant foreplay. I have a feeling I'll be able to love this guy whoever he is now. Does he already love someone else? Like I have loved my lord?

_It's like the brightness that hits you right after coming through a long and_

_narrow tunnel_

_For a while it's nothing but a world of pure white_

_No-one'll wait for you to prepare yourself emotionally_

_When I noticed it had already begun, a tale with no end_

Nonsense! We haven't met for the longest time now! Can I make myself love him? But time's running out. The northern lord will be leaving in awhile! I need to say goodbye to him! I don't even know if I could live mountains and rivers away from him! It's like being pulled away from a gush of wind. Why did you have to save me Lord Sesshoumaru? Why must you test Tenseiga on me? There were many people who died at the village...You could have at least saved someone much more beautiful than me there. I would have been better off without being alive again. I could have been to the place where my family were. I would have been happy. I could still feel my soul leaving my body and then being sucked in again, like Lord Miroku's Kaazana sucking me in.

_I know_

_I know, the weakness I crushed in my hands_

_What was that sound that I heard at such a time?_

_Where is it coming from?_

_Who is calling me to stop?_

_That's the sound of life that spilled out from the body, pulsating with certainty_

_Those who make dreams come true_

_Those who are loved_

_Are fighting while accepting with all their being_

Whatever you did. You broke my heart Lord Sesshoumaru. Things may never be the same again. I wish you were here with me. I wished Kagome never entered our life, maybe you would have loved me like I loved you. But most of all. You shouldn't have saved me with Tenseiga. Why didn't you rekill me afterwards?

_Joys and equal pains_

_It's like the brightness that hits you right after coming through a long and_

_narrow tunnel_

_From between the clouds, the path of a new wind_

_What was that sound that unexpectedly knocked at my heart?_

_It's okay to rely on someone_

_It's okay to have more faith_

_The sound of life that continuously rings out as if to so whisper in my ear_

But I have to thank you Lord Sesshoumaru. If you had not saved me, I wouldn't have learned what love between a male and female would be. You've taught me pain, only that. When I was small, oh near ten years, you would always leave me with your trusted companion Jaken as you left into the forest doing who knows what. But then those were the days. I will do anything to have those days back or time returned. Just to know that you cared for me and I was being the stupidest person alive. I'd smile even when I was hurt. When Jaken told me I wouldn't live to the day to see your castle.

_"Jaken-sama...What will Lord Sesshoumaru do next after he defeats Naraku?" I asked curious._

_"Hm? Well, if you noticed, Lord Sesshoumaru has always been trying to get stronger, when he gets really strong he will be able to build an empire," Jaken answered. "I will be his top official."_

_I suddenly ran to him and grabbed a hold of him._

_"What will I be Jaken-sama?" I asked as Jaken let out a laugh._

_"What would you be! Rin you wouldn't even be there to see that day!" Jaken yelled._

_"Why Jaken? Where would I be?" I once asked again curious._

_"Living a hundred years for a demon is not a hard thing, but weak, helpless humans like you won't be able to live that long," Jaken said smirking. I just sat there in silence gazing at the fire, wondering where Lord Sesshoumaru was. I wasn't worried at all, for I knew Jaken-sama would protect me._

I was so stupid! Jaken-sama was telling the whole truth! I can't live for a hundred years! But I did get to see Lord Sesshoumaru's castle, which was more than enough. Then I recalled that question...That Lord Sesshoumaru never answered.

_"Sesshoumaru," I asked tracing the gravestone. "If Rin dies one day, will he remember Rin forever?" His eyes turned to look at me like I was crazy, his mouth slightly opened._

_"Nonsense, let's go," he answered. I just smiled happily and followed...Like the little kid I was. _

_The fact that rainbows disappear_

_The fact that there is moist ground_

_The miracles that I had always overlooked_

_Were shining more beautifully than anything else_

_I felt like I had been forgiven for being born_

_Those who make dreams come true_

_Those who are loved_

_Are fighting while accepting with all their being..._

He never told me if he was going to forget me. That was when I talked in third person. But I don't anymore! Can't he see I'm grown up now? But it's okay. If you were to ask me...I'd rather have him with Kagome than Kagura...But I'd do anything just to have him say a sentence that would belong to me...And me only. I overheard a song Kagome and Kikyo sung that was really rude for Lord Sesshoumaru and InuYasha brother. And I have one for my Sesshoumaru. I sung it all the time when I got tired of waiting for Lord Sesshoumaru.

_"In the mountain,_

_In the forest,_

_In the wind,_

_In the dream,_

_Where are you, Sesshoumaru-sama?_

_With an ally like Jaken-sama?_

_I will wait alone until you come,_

_Sesshoumaru-sama please return._

_Nama no naka,_

_Mori no naka,_

_Kaze no naka,_

_Yume no naka,_

_Sesshoumaru-sama doko ni iru,_

_Jaken-sama wo shita naeto,_

_Watashi wa hitori de machimashou,_

_Sesshoumaru-sama omo dori wo."_

Of course I was always so bored so I would make things up, and games. Like the Jaken game.

_"Let's play a game Jaken!" I exclaimed._

_"Fine! What game?" He asked._

_"Let's play the Jaken game!" I took in a deep breath. "Red Jaken, Blue Jaken, Yellow Jaken!" _

_"Red Jaken, Blue Jaken, Yellow Jak- Hey! You're making fun of me!" He yelled as I giggled. _

All those good memories...I will treasure in my heart...No matter what Sesshoumaru...You are my Sesshoumaru-sama...Always...

_We saw the vanishing, radiant vapor trails  
softly running away.  
Nothing has changed from that day,  
my existence has not changed,  
and I was so scared that I let my hand go. _

This bird has yet to fly well, but  
someday the wind will surely allow it to.  
Yet there is a faraway place that it cannot reach,  
and it gazes at it with its hidden wish. The children walk down the summer tracks,  
with the wind blowing over their bare feet.  
Far away are my childhood days,  
where my wishes flew from my hands.

Nothing has changed since that day when we  
crossed over this hill chasing and chasing the vanishing vapor trails.  
We must go forward being ourselves so that  
we can surely have the strength to protect like the sea gods.

_As I turn around on these sunburned tracks,  
it changes as thunder clouds begin to form.  
Can we please remember  
the yesterdays left behind from that season? _

"Rin! It's time to go!" It was Jaken. I guess this must goodbye. I'll miss all of them. They all had a special place in my heart. Especially Sesshoumaru. Many go and forget, but not me. No not me, I will remember my Lord, my first love...

A/n: This is the one-sided Rin love for Sesshoumaru. If you have read this story, you're a Rin and Sesshoumaru fan! Like me! Anyways, this was really a chapter out of one of my stories that I deleted, too bad you didn't read it! Because, it was a Sesshoumaru and Kagome story dedicated to my friend, MasterLenx. I brought this back as a one-shot to show that I don't always write happy things! I write sad things too! Anyways, it talked about Kikyou and Kagome's song! Here were the lyrics:

_Sesshoumaru whom we call our Lord,  
__We obey you with all our swords.  
__We clean all windows from plastic to glass,  
__We obey all commands from first to last._

_InuYasha whom we call our Prince,  
__For you we help you find your wench.  
__For you we obey with no further said,  
__We clean your room and make your bed._

Yup! Yup! Yup! I made it up!


End file.
